I'm Not that Girl
by KatalSctul
Summary: Hey, new story about Frank and Nancy's prom. Rated T to be safe.


**A/N: Another one out:D So thanks to all the past reviews and keep them comin!!! **

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me

* * *

**

Eighteen year old Nancy Drew shifted nervously in her seat in the black limo. She felt a hand slid into hers and squeeze it softly, "Relax." Frank Hardy murmured into her ear, "There's nothing to worry about."

Nancy glanced up at him with those blue eyes that made his stomach do a flip-flop. "But it's **THE **prom."

Frank leaned back and glanced out the dark window, "You'd rather be in River Heights wouldn't you?" Frank asked softly giving her hand another soft squeeze.

Nancy shook her head, her golden curls bouncing softly on her shoulders, "I'd rather be here with you."

"Well we're nearly there." Frank murmured as the driver pulled up at the curb, "Ready?"

Nancy nodded and took a deep breath as the driver opened the door and they stepped out onto the sidewalk. Frank slid an arm around her waist, "Is Callie going to be here?" Nancy asked softly.

"Probably." Frank said leading her up the stairs of his high school.

Nancy nodded as Frank opened the door for her and they walked down the hall towards the double gym doors, pausing at the doors Frank glanced at Nancy, "We can go back to my house Nan if you don't want to go." Frank said gently.

Nancy shook her head, "No…it's senior prom." She said as Frank pushed the bar and the door opened revealing a decorated gym. It had balloons and a stage set up with a local high school band playing the night away with the teenagers in front of it, dancing the night away. There was also a punch table as well with chairs that the chaperones sat on. Frank also pointed out his principal to her, who was leaning against the wall staring at the dancers.

Nancy clutched his hand tightly as they entered the gym, "You wanna take a picture or just stand there?" Frank grinned as he watched Nancy stand still.

She blushed and nodded, "Okay." Frank led her toward the photographer and they posed for a picture.

"Have I told you you look amazing?" Frank asked smiling at her. Nancy blushed, she was in a strapless light blue dress that fell inches above her knees with matching pumps. Her hair was curled at the ends which reached her shoulders. Frank pressed a soft kiss to her forehead.

"Frank, buddy what's up man? Who's this fine lady?" Frank turned around to see eighteen year old Biff Hooper standing there in his jeans and a black tuxedo jacket.

Frank grinned, "Hey, who're you here with?" He asked.

"Uh, came with Callie as a friend you could say, she didn't want to come alone, now back to my previous question, who's this?" Biff asked looking Nancy over.

Frank grinned at Nancy, "This is Nancy Drew, Nan this is Biff Hooper." Frank said.

Biff grinned, "Ah, so you're the famous Nancy Drew, heard a lot about you." Biff said smiling and Frank groaned inwardly as he saw Callie Shaw walk over. Their eyes locked and Nancy gave Frank's a nudge, "You okay?"

"Yeah." Frank said glancing back and Nancy. Callie took a deep breath as she slid her hand into Biff's, "You wanna dance?" Frank asked. Nancy nodded as a slow song began to play:

_Hands touch, eyes meet  
Sudden silence, sudden heat  
Hearts leap in a giddy whirl  
He could be that boy  
But I'm not that girl:_

Callie glared at Nancy, even though it was her decision to break up with Frank for a guy she was no longer with but that didn't mean she didn't like Frank.

_Don't dream too far  
Don't lose sight of who you are  
Don't remember that rush of joy  
He could be that boy  
I'm not that girl  
_

"Jealous?" Biff questioned.

Callie turned around and shot him a dirty look, "I don't know what you're talking about." She said crossing her arms over her chest.

_Ev'ry so often we long to steal  
To the land of what-might-have-been  
But that doesn't soften the ache we feel  
When reality sets back in_

"Sure…how long are you going to let that bother you? You broke up with him." Biff said sliding his hands in his pockets, "That could be you."

_Blithe smile, lithe limb  
She who's winsome, she wins him  
Gold hair with a gentle curl  
That's the girl he chose  
And Heaven knows  
I'm not that girl:_

"Just shut up okay." Callie said, "So I made a mistake, I didn't think he'd act so fast to find another girl."

Biff shook his head, "Sure." With that he walked away towards the punch table. Leaving Callie by herself at the entrance, had she just let go one of the greatest things in her life?

_Don't wish, don't start_  
_Wishing only wounds the heart  
I wasn't born for the rose and the pearl  
There's a girl I know  
He loves her so  
I'm not that girl:_

* * *

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!!! (Don't be to harsh please) 


End file.
